


Demonic Gaga

by WildlingGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know that Lady Gaga is from Oden-Tal?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Gaga

"Did you know that Lady Gaga is from Oden-Tal?" 

Everyone in the room turned to Anya after her strange statement. The gang was gathered in Buffy's living room, as usual, and Dawn just happened to be watching a live concert of the female singer on television. Even Giles, who was reading a book and generally minding his own business, was intrigued.

"Ok honey, and I mean this in the best way possible," Xander says "but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oden-Tal. It's a demon dimension" Anya rolled her eyes, as if this was information everyone knew about. "Really? No clue?"

"You're saying that popular, famous rich singer is a demon in disguise?" Dawn rephrases slowly, as if to show how ridiculous it sounds.

"I know it" Anya assures her. 

"Oden-Tal... why does that sound so familiar?" Willow mumbles. She looks up at Tara, on whose lap her head was resting, and the other girl smiles at her, but does not know the answer. 

"Well, she certainly does look demon-y" Buffy stated, observing the screen. "I mean, her clothes..."

"And she did wear a dress made of meat" her younger sister added. 

"Oh, I remember!" Willow chipped in. "It was Cordelia. She told me some days back about a case they worked on, with a demon princess named Jhiera who saved girls from the Oden-Tal dimension by bringing them here."

"Yes, because this world is much better" Buffy comments sarcastically. 

"They were sold as slaves in there, so, I'm guessing, it kinda is."

"But, Anya, how did you know it?" Tara asks, curious. "That she's a demon from that dimension, I mean."

"Oh, it's simple" Anya explained. "Just look at her. No one can look like that, dress like that, and not have any sort of demon history."

Xander snickered. "My future wife, ladies and gentlemen, the new Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
